


The Last of Us--Whatever, Dude

by Lunarium



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adolescence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ents, Gen, Treets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: A growing Groot steps into Earth for the first time and learns something about his heritage.





	The Last of Us--Whatever, Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



The trees stretched so high above his head that Groot’s head spun each time he tried to crane his neck to see their tips. He had grown a few more feet since the last battle his team had fought in, in which Groot had very bravely set up a bomb deep within Peter’s father. 

He was glad Peter and Rocket had chosen him as a companion when he stopped by Earth for a bit. He wasn’t sure what the man was up to — something to do with Avengers — but Groot found himself drawn to the tall beings a little far off from the main city. 

They were just like him, but they did not move, and did not speak each time he did. He poked their branches and tried to start up conversations, but none stirred. 

“I am Groot.” 

“Mmmm, do my ears deceive me?” came a low rumbling voice deep in the forest. Groot stopped and turned his head around, searching for the source of the voice. 

“Is that…are you an Ent?” 

The ground shook, and from within the thicket of trees emerged another, a tall being just like how Groot once was, but more mighty. More ancient. His long beard quivered as he spoke. 

“I am Groot.” 

“What is that? You come from the heavens? Have the meddling of the Secondborn led us to outer space?” 

“I am Groot?” 

“Then I welcome you back home, child of the forest, for you must be the last Ent to walk this world.” 

“I am Groot?” 

“Yes, yes, you are one of the last of our esteemed kind who have fought the dark foes of this world. You speak now to Treebeard, for I was one of the shepherds of old of the forest.”

As Treebeard rambled on, Groot noted an object a few feet away and made his way towards it. 

“What is this?” Treebeard asked. “You find an empty can of RC more fascinating than your heritage?” 

“I am Groot.”

“What do you mean, ‘I don’t give a root?!’”

“You heard him buddy, _¡hasta la vista!_ ” laughed a raccoon in a space suit as he flew by on some kind of hovercraft. Groot grabbed hold of the tail end. 

Treebeard sighed as Groot made off with the talking raccoon. “Ents are seldom ever cooperative when they reach adolescence.”


End file.
